Ardiente tentacion
by Constancia-Snape
Summary: Song fic SS-OC de la cancion "Ardiente tentacion" de el grupo "sentidos opuestos" porfavor sus comet. es como una mini parte de mi fic que espero publicar pronto


song fic  
ARDIENTE TENTACION

Antecedentes: trágica historia en la que Severus Snape deja en plena boda a Constancia, compañera y amiga de infancia la cual estaba muy enamorada de el pero Severus no de ella, después de eso ella lo perdono y vivieron un lindo tiempo juntos asta que la tentación sedujo a nuestro profesor de pociones, enterándose Constancia del engaño abandona el mundo mágico y a Snape; habiendo superado esto y formando una relación con quien siempre la apoyo y la quiso Remus Lupin, vivió bien asta que....

Una noche de tormenta ya avanzada la noche, fuertes golpes en la puerta principal, grande y de madera ya vieja, despertaron a Constancia; se había quedado dormida pensando si era correcto haberle pedido a Lupin tiempo para estar sola antes de casarse, ella ya había enterrado el pasado y era hora de formar una nueva vida o eso creía......

**Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida y sin avisarme**

Bajo corriendo las escalera preguntando quien era, pero al escuchar la respuesta se helo, pregunto otra vez y la repuesta que le dio el hombre por fuera no podía ser verdad

**Justo cuando empezaba de nuevo por fin a olvidarte**

Un Snape herido entraba Constancia como pudo lo ayudo a llegar a el sofá venia muy mojado, había caminado demasiado, apenas llego consiente

**Tu mirada me trajo los besos que yo mas quería **

lo miro examinándolo, era necesario cambiarle la ropa ella ya no usaba magia después de que rompieran su varita, lo desvistió, y cada vez que lo tocaba le causaba confusión, resentimiento y nervios, recordaba lo deseosa que fue para ella esa piel, le vistió con una bata y una piyama de Lupin que había quedado,

**Despertando más fuerte el deseo que en mí se dormía **

Después de cambiarlo y bajarle la temperatura con paños húmedos que dejaban caer gotas tibias por su rostro se quedo dormida en una de las sillas del comedor, un agradable aroma la despertó, Snape ya se había recuperado, pero ¿como lo había hecho tan rápido?,

-buenos días-

-buenos días-

-¿como has estado?-

-muy bien y tu, ¿no muy bien?-

-si...-un silencio incomodo mientras Snape buscaba platos -yo...-dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a constancia de frente- te extrañe-

-pasaron muchas cosas desde que te deje de ver-

-algo con Lupin-

-no te interesa-

-sabes que si-

-tu lo sabes ya no sigo sola.......

**Tu lo sabes ya no sigo sola**

**Otro querer fue llenado el vació**

-Ya me olvidaste, se que te lastime pero tu también me olvidaste por Remus-

-ahora no es la misma historia-

**Ahora no es la misma historia **

-podemos olvidar todo, volver a estar juntos- que se creía llegar a su vida sin explicación alguna y querer cambiarla como si nada hubiera pasado…

-yo me rehusó a engañarlo contigo-

**Yo me rehusó a engañarlo contigo**

-yo se que aun me mas-

Ella desvió la mirada trato de negarse lo pero sabia que era imposible la llegada de Snape trastornaba su vida otra vez

**No te quiero mirar **

**Porque aun se me escapa el amor por ti **

**No lo puedo negar **

**Mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir **

**No te quiero mirar**

El se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros sintiendo un los escalofríos que le provocaba a constancia y lo nerviosa que la ponía

**Tú me provocas sin intención **

**No lo puedo negar tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación**

-NO, no me hagas esto ya por favor-

subió a encerrarse a su cuarto no sabia que hacer solo sabia que alejándose tal vez ya no lo desearía y lo amaría tanto porque le dolía su recuerdo en su interior quería lanzarse a sus brazos quería negárselo pero sabia que no lo iba a lograr

**Es tan fácil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado **

**Lo difícil es que ande derecha y no busque el pasado **

Snape dejo que pasaran unas horas, tenia que convencerla se había equivocado antes no iba a hacerlo 2 veces, sin tocar entro en la habitación

**Tú te acercas y miro en tus ojos aquel buen amante **

**Pero sigo pensado en el otro que si sabe amarme**

Ella fue la que empezó la conversación sin mirarlo seguía recostada en su cama abrazando una pequeña almohada

**-tu lo sabes ya no sigo sola otro querer fue llenando el vació ahora no es la misma historia yo me rehusó a engañarlo contigo-**

-pero tu no lo amas, o ¿si?- La veía toda nerviosa se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana

**No te quiero mirar **

**Porque aun se me escapa el amor por ti**

Ahora no sabia que debía hacer…. amar a Snape que siempre fue el amor de su vida o el hombre que la ama.

-tu me amas- Snape se acercaba peligrosamente a ella cada paso que daba la intimidaba mas asta quedar a centímetros cerro lo ojos y disfruto su aliento en su cuello...

**No lo puedo negar **

**Mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir**

Severus hizo que lo mirara moviendo lentamente su mentón, Severus intento besarla ella movió rápidamente la cabeza esquivándolo

**No te quiero mirar**

-vete por favor-

**Tú me provocas sin intención **

-dime que me no me amas y no me volverás a ver nunca mas-

**No lo puedo negar**

No podía, no podía, las palabras salieron entre cortadas

-yo _ no- el nerviosismo se percibía en cada palabra

**Tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación**

-yo_ no_ puedo-

**No lo puedo negar**

Se giro para verlo de frente y recibió un beso apasionado por respuesta, pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro pero las dejo en el olvido y se entrego a el mas deseosa que antes cumpliendo esos sueños en los que volvía a estar con Severus Snape al que amaba ya amaría siempre, saboreando cada caricia, cada beso, en sus suspiros, el aliento se escapaba con los malos recuerdos.

_**Tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación**_


End file.
